Cabell County, West Virginia
Cabell County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 96,319, making it the third-most populous county in West Virginia. Its county seat is Huntington. The county was organized in 1809 and named for William H. Cabell, the Governor of Virginia from 1805 to 1808.http://www.wvculture.org/history/counties/cabell.html Cabell County is part of the Huntington-Ashland, WV-KY-OH Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Charleston-Huntington-Ashland, WV-OH-KY Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.4%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 64 * U.S. Highway 52 * U.S. Highway 60 * West Virginia Route 2 * West Virginia Route 10 * West Virginia Route 152 * West Virginia Route 527 * West Virginia Route 193 Adjacent counties *Mason County (northeast) *Putnam County (east) *Lincoln County (southeast) *Wayne County (southwest) *Lawrence County, Ohio (west) *Gallia County, Ohio (north) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 96,784 people, 41,180 households, and 25,490 families residing in the county. The population density was 344 people per square mile (133/km²). There were 45,615 housing units at an average density of 162 per square mile (63/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.37% White, 4.29% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.77% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.20% from other races, and 1.14% from two or more races. 0.68% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 41,180 households out of which 25.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.10% were married couples living together, 11.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.10% were non-families. 31.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.85. In the county, the population was spread out with 20.00% under the age of 18, 13.50% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,479, and the median income for a family was $37,691. Males had a median income of $31,780 versus $22,243 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,638. About 13.70% of families and 19.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.60% of those under age 18 and 10.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities, towns, and villages *Barboursville *Huntington (partly in Wayne County) *Milton Unincorporated communities *Culloden (part in Putnam County) ** This community was named by L. R. White who had lost a leg in the service of the Chesapeake and Ohio Railroad. He suggested this name to the Railroad because there were so few places with this name in the United States. *Lesage *Ona *Pea Ridge *Salt Rock Notable people * James F. Adams, Union Army soldier in the American Civil War and recipient of the Medal of Honor. * Eli C. D. Shortridge, third Governor of North Dakota from 1893 to 1895; born in Cabell County. See also *Beech Fork State Park *Green Bottom Wildlife Management Area * National Register of Historic Places listings in Cabell County, West Virginia References External links *Official Site of Cabell County *Cabell-Huntington Convention and Visitors Bureau *Cabell County Assessor *Cabell County Schools *Cabell County Public Library *WVGenWeb Cabell County *Cabell County 4-H Camp and Conference Center *Cabell County Emergency Medical Services Category:Cabell County, West Virginia Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Ohio River counties Category:1809 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1809 Category:Huntington-Ashland-Ironton metropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia